Talk:Gossip
Hi, after reading this article it just reminded me of what happened to me before. I got really upset after reading this cause like i said it just reminded me of this girl who ruined my life! well actually not ruin my life but did the most stupidest,selfish thing ever. She would always get jealous of the way i dress the kind of outfits i would wear to work. Oh yeah, and we worked at the same place together, i really don't know her but she lives around my neighborhood so i've spoken to her in the past like small conversations. We never really spoke at all after our chat, we just would say "Hi's" and "Byes's" when ever we see each other in the streets, market whatever. But when i first started my job at this place with her she started to act like an idiot. i can't stand it, people who can't mind their own buissness. She would ask my cousin who also worked there, if i have a boyfriend, if i did it with him, but my cousin didn't say anything, she just said she don't know anything about my personal life, which is true. But this girl is like a stalker, She's a hater. And i hate her because she's so UGH! Well anyway she started false rumors about me, we got into a fight bla bla, then she lied to my boss saying i said things about her behind her back, which i didn't, when ever i go to work its like she's not there. Im not the kind of person who gossips or talk about another persons personal life. My boss didn't really believe me. I told him everything that since i started work we were cool then she started acting like a disgusting idiot. he didn't say that im a lair but i just can tell by the way he acted he said that this girl been working for him for 4 years, since then no one had a problem with her. well obviously we have the same ethnicity and religion of course there would be a problem with that. You see where i come from sucks. Because some girls can't stand other girls thats becuase they get jealous of the way they dress, talk even there education how high they are, and if they decided to go to college ect... Even worse they get so jealous when they find out that she has a boyfriend, and he's a smart good looking guy. i don't know why, whats up with that?? Some times i get so mad, i say why does bengali immigrants have to come to america!!! But thats a stupid question. Cause my dad came to america when he was a teen for a job to help out his family, ovbiously thats why other immigrant people come to america for job and education. Ok wow, i talk so much. Wasn't i talking about the rumor thing. Ok lets go back, I quit my job, because i hate working with her, and i hate her. She's a lair, and i still can't forget the things she did to me, theres more to the story but i don't want to say. I don't care about her anymore, i actually feel sorry for that girl because she's a drop out. Gossip and Rumors Is it Bad to Do What Is Gossip? Why do teens gossip? Now-a-days teens gossip about everything. They don’t see how much it affects the person that is being gossiped about. Teens gossip to create enemies between friends. Teens gossip to hurt others, so they can feel good about themselves. Teens also get bored of doing the same thing so they start to gossip and spread things to keep themselves occupied. Many people see gossip as an entertament as a fun thing to do. But it’s usually hurtful and wrong. Gossip creates Enemies Teenagers gossip to produce enemies between friendships. They might not like someone in their community\school so they spread rumors about them. That way others can hate that person too, but they really don’t know the truth. “Gossip and rumors create bad blood between friends” Therefore, friends that had good relationships get destroyed when they start to talk about them behinds their backs. Not only that but, really good friends are supposed to be there through thick and thin. They are there to help others not to hurt them. “ Friends are not supposed to spread dirt about them or to stir up trouble and hurt feelings” As a result, friends should be there not by spreading rumors. If they do spread rumors they are not a really good friend. The Wrong Thing To Do Adolescents also gossip to hurt others or to feel good about them. They want to see others suffer. The person that’s gossiping about someone might feel as if the person is better then them in some ways. So, they spread rumors about them to make that person feel bad about themselves. “They want to hurt people” For that reason, they want to ruin their lives and for the person gossiping to be on top. In addition, teens gossiping want to make the other person feel bad so they can fel good about themselves. “Something for one person to say in order to make themselves look important or to get attention.” Therefore, youths spread rumors so they can prove to others that they’re okay but in the onside they want to feel important. So, to feel that importance they gossip. Not An Entertament Adolescence gets bored and what they see as fun is spreading rumors. They don’t really see how much it hurts the other person till it happens to them. “Human dialogue can be a great healer but a great destroyer” That shows that teens don’t really know what they are doing. They don’t really know what they want to do. Furthermore, gossip is really bad to do. Why would you waste your time gossip when they is more things to do? “ Gossip is just a type of conversation that sometimes gets too far.” Therefore, gossip is just talking but not a really good type of talking. Gossip Is Bad In conclucion, gossip is going on with many teens. Friends become enemies because of it. Young people also spread rumors to upset others and to feel superior about them. They need to get a hobby, then rather to gossip and to spread rumors. please put email address Posting email addresses is discouraged from wikias. --JDitto 05:34, 6 March 2007 (UTC)